voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Love to Hate and Hate to Love: Koichi Natsukawa
Game: In Your Arms Tonight *'Character': Koichi Natsukawa *'Route': Main Story *'Episodes': 17 *'Endings': 2 'Summary' Contain spoilers This is a summary of the Main Story, it does not include everything that happens, and I can't guarantee that it's completely chronological. In this route you're married to Koichi, you've been married for 3 months and not even exchanged a kiss other than the one he planted at your forehead at your wedding. He's demanded that you sleep in separate bedrooms and that you do not interfere with his personal time. The route starts with a flashback to the wedding interview and your first "date", and Koichi seems to be a nice guy. This is the reason you decide to agree to marry him. You get the feeling you could be happy with this guy. The first signs of the wedding not working out is him going off to work on you wedding night, leaving you all alone. You're thinking that it can't be helped, but still feel a bit sad. Back to the present you're at the park spotting him making out with this other woman, feeling sad and betrayed you go home, but you do not confront him right away. After some time passed you sit him down to talk about your relationship, and he gives you a few minutes to tell you that the marriage is a business contract and based on what you can get from the other person. This is shown later in how he helps you with an idea for a wine club and then orders you to join him on a business trip. During the trip you watch the loving couple your guiding and you start to cry. It turns out that you're sick, and that's why you can't control your emotions. At work you're approached with a job where you are requested personally by someone whose acquainted with your husband. This turns out to be the "other woman", Ai. She's the wife of he's manager and have no intention of giving you a job. She just wants to rub your face in the fact that she's sleeping with your husband and tries to tell you in detail how he makes love to her. After hearing this you go to the bar and drink yourself off your feet. Kippei has to carry you home, and in the lobby you meet Koichi. He takes you upstairs and scolds you for getting drunk. You get angry at him, telling him about Ai and demand a divorce. He refuses. Even when giving the ultimatum break up with Ai or divorce you, he refuses to change anything. You keep planning to go through with the divorce as you join him at a recreational event for his job. Once again you spot him together with Ai, even if it's not as intimate as a make-out session, you still learn that he actually slept with her during your wedding! You run into the woods to get away, and you get lost. After a while you hear something in the bushes and throw a rock at it thinking it's a bear. It turns out to be Koichi who was looking for you. At your way back to the event he tells you that he doesn't love Ai, since you seem to believe so. You tell him exactly what you think of him on the way back. Telling him that he's scum, and he agrees. When you return to your room he tells you that he wants to keep being married to you and that he'll even stop seeing Ai. At this point Ai, who has been listening in enters the room, refusing to break up with him and makes a scene about loving him and trying to force him to tell her that he loves her. Because of the scene, everyone finds out about the affair and Koichi is demoted. This leads him into a depression. One weekend he invites both of your parents and announces that the two of you are getting a divorce. This is the first you've heard of it, and your just as surprised as the parents. You refuse to accept the divorce. Time begins to go quickly and you're busy with work. Apparently the two of you grow closer in this time, because he attends the opening party of the wine bar you've designed and you're happy about that. You win a highly sought after prize for your design of the wine bar, and the people at work throws you a party. You and Koichi go together. At the party your friends comment on how handsome Kippei is, and how they wished they could hook up with him. Asking if you don't think so too. You go along with the joke, and all of the sudden Genji enters as a surprise guest and he tells you again that he loves you and are going to steal you away. Koichi, who has been in a bad mood since the joke about Kippei starts getting possessive, and on your way home he is down right angry. As soon as get home he pushes you up against the door, kissing you and beginning to unbutton your blouse. You tell him that you can continue in the bedroom. Before you get that far the phone rings and you're informed that Koichi's day has had a heart attack. You rush to the hospital to find his mom and another woman. Koichi's mom doesn't waste much time telling you to quit your job, because she now expects Koichi to take over his fathers business. He refuses. After visiting the hospital Koichi takes you to the wine bar and tells you that he's dad had a hear attack at his lovers place, that's who the woman was, and that his mom is ok with his dad having affairs as long as he brings home money. He also tells you that he wants to keep at his job and ask you if you'll still be with him if he's disowned by his family. You tell him that you are going to stick with him since you're his wife. The two of you grow closer and closer and somehow it turns out ok with him not taking over his fathers business. His father is surprisingly understanding of this, and tells you to get him some grandchildren soon. He believes this might help Koichi's mom to come around as well. Koichi overhears this, and when you're walking home from the hospital together you end up agreeing to spend the night together. As you get it on, he tells you that he loves you. Super Happy Ending: One weekend Koichi takes you away on an overnight trip to his parents cabin. He takes you out to see the stars, his secret place that he hasn't shown anyone before, and he asks you to marry him again and this time he'll make you happy. You accept and the two of you spend your first night as a married couple together. Why I Love to Hate and Hate to Love Him Even if he acts like a jerk, he is a nice guy. The fact that he owns up to the fact that he's been a jerk and that he actually tells you that he has no right to ask you to stay with him makes him a lot more likeable to me. In the end he even tells you that he would have left in the beginning if he were you. He is actually changing, not just realizing that he loves you and don't want to lose you. Of course he does that too, or else it wouldn't be a story, but in a lot of stories the guy just tells you that he loves you and expects you to stay with him no matter how much of a jerk he's being. So I find it kind of refreshing. It's also fun to see that I can begin to like a character that I pretty much despised in Kippei's story and the beginning of his own story. I still can't bring myself to loving him completely, he still acted like a jerk and cheated on you. And I continuously want yell "don't trust him!" at the screen. All in all his character is saved by good writing, he's got a good story even if it feels very rushed at the end. I just have to accept that somewhere without my knowledge you fell in love with him, and then it's mostly all right. And come on, the guy is hot! Koichi_Natsukawa_Main_Story_4.JPG Koichi_Natsukawa_Main_Story_2.JPG Category:Blog posts